Chains
by Valerie Sabrina Verzoe
Summary: There are chains everywhere in the world. Many tried to break free, but not many succeeded in doing so. The Suna Princess left the shelter of her homeland when the Konoha army stamped the lands of Suna. With no contact with her two brothers and no one to count on, what will be her fate and how will it entwine with the fate of the others? OC included.
1. Chapter 1

She remembered that day, herself stumbling into the chamber of that woman. She held her shoes in her hand, careful not to make a sound. The chamber was very quiet, so quiet that it seemed that even if a strand of her hair fell it could be heard. With her movements as swift and quiet as a cat, she snuck into the chamber.

The chamber was filled with the smell of sweetened smoke. Thin films of smoke slowly brushed against her like screens and screens of silk. She took a peek behind her hiding place. There she was, lying on her bed, her delicately painted mouth was blowing white smoke, her hand holding the mouthpiece, which attached to the blue glass water smoke bottle. Her brilliant green eyes seemed to be covered by a film of haze. Her hair, shining in the afternoon sun like gleaming gold cloth was tied up like a golden snake, coiling around her head. Her outer-dress was sliding down her shoulder, revealing her tanned, yet spotless skin. She looked at the direction where the little girl was hiding for a while, then took another breath from the bottle. "Come out now, little Princess," she said, appearing to be talking to herself. "I won't bite."

Frustrated by being discovered, she walked towards the majestic bed, past piece and piece of silk dangling from the ceiling. "You wish to talk to me?" She said, her perfectly painted mouth thinning into a faint smile. "Yes Lady Kaori," she said, her head held rather high. "Sure, Your Highness." The little girl smiled at her little triumph. "You might find this question a bit silly, but I do found it curiously interesting." she said. "But I wonder what it is like to be out of the palace? I heard from the servants that you were not born in court." The brows of the girl frowned, her eyes, also brilliantly green stared at the woman. The woman paused for a second, her hand seemed to be shaking a little; she bit onto her red lips lightly. "To be honest, little princess, forgive my language, to be out of the palace is heavenly, I remember when the times when I was young and free. It is better to have freedom and money together. Freedom, little princess, is more valuable than a thousand pieces of gold. If I can choose for myself, I'd rather be a prostitute, than a concubine, than the King's concubine." Kaori stroke the little girl's cheek with her perfectly manicured finger, her eyes blinked. She looked up and sighed, then her green eyes stared back at the little again, her hand now stroking the girl's blonde hair. "I like you little princess. I have no children of my own, and you quite resembled my looks. I hoped that you would not end up in such tragic fate I ended up in." She smiled at the little girl again, her other hand slipped under her pillow, and held out a golden necklace. There was a golden fan, with 3 orbs of emerald embedded onto the fan like 3 moons. The little girl held the tiny fan in her palm. "I heard from the King that he was going to bestow you a giant fan as your weapon for your trainings, I do think that this necklace suits you well." Then she put the necklace round the delicate neck of the girl, her eyes now seemed hazy, as if she was immersed into her memories. "Now run along," she smiled again, waving. The little girl kissed Kaori on her hand. "Thank you." She then ran out of the chamber. "Be safe," Kaori whispered as she smoked from the mouthpiece again. Puffing out a mouthful of smog, she sighed. "Poor girl."

Two weeks later, the little girl was summoned by her mother to Lady Kaori's chamber. Her governess tugged her into her dress and led her to the chamber. She could hear weeping and cries from a distance. She felt rather unwell, like something bad was going to happen. "It is the day before the birth of Shukaku, my little lady," she was told by her governess that morning. "You must put on this golden bracelet from your mother, she requested that you must, to protect you from evil spirits," the governess told her. And there she was, pulled to Lady Kaori's chamber, the golden fan necklace dangling in front of her chest, the golden bells on the bracelet ringing crisply.

Although she felt unwell about this sudden summon, she was shocked when she found out the reason. The King had requested to summon the royal family to the Lady's chamber to mourn the loss of his favourite concubine. Lady Kaori was found dead in her bed, draped in her best robes and her most extravagant jewelry. Her face was perfectly painted as if she was going to be wed. She lied on her bed, her painted petal-like lips smiling as if she was the Queen, proud with pride. The room smelt of sweetened smoke and Kaori's perfume. Other concubines wept, mourning the loss of the lady. Despite of their howling cries and saddened faces, the little girl found their looks to resemble the demons in her mother's favourite play. The Royal Coroner came to her and inserted a needle through her throat; the silver needle was dark as it was withdrawn from the body. "Lady Kaori died from poison." He announced solemnly. "In her palm a letter was found." He handed the letter to the King, who immediately snatched the letter and read.

_My King,_

_Please do not be saddened by my sudden leave, for I have found my salvation and freedom. All of my servants knew nothing of my sudden departure, and they need not to be sacrificed to remain as my servants in the afterlife. I beg Your Majesty to spare their lives. _

_Thank you, my Dear Majesty, for everything and most especially your love and Farewell._

_Yours,_

_Kaori_

The letter ended with a kiss on the paper, with a brilliantly red lip mark.

The King stood there, staring at the lifeless body of Kaori. The little girl had not seen her father like that before, the hurt in his eyes seemed as if a piece of his heart was torn away by Kaori. "You servants shall remain in this chamber." He said, with a glint of wilderness in his eyes. "You shall continue to serve Lady Kaori. She shall remain in her chamber...sleeping as she was now." Then he turned to the physician. "I want Lady Kaori to remain the way she was now, or I will have your head." The physician nodded in fear. The little girl stood next to her mother, tugging onto her robes. The King turned around and stared at the little girl for a second. The girl looked at the ground then took a peek at her father. His eyes were almost teary. He waved his hand, signaling the little girl to go to him. Reluctantly, she left the safety of her mother's robes, and walked towards her father. He bent down and stroked the little girl's plump cheeks with his hand. Then he jerked himself, turning his back on the little girl. "Now go, leave me, all of you." The Governess held the little girl's hand and left the chamber. The little girl turned around to took a final glimpse at Kaori, she saw her father, kneeling next to her bed and buried his head onto her body.

The little girl could not sleep at night; she tossed and turned in the purple linings of her bed. She then hopped off her bed silently, and in darkness, walked aimlessly in the corridors of the Palace. Then she heard noise from her father's chambers. Slowly she crept towards the sound and peeked through the gap on the door.

"I shall not tolerate this… to keep a…a corpse in the Palace! Who knows what might happen to keep a corpse here when your other child is soon to be born into this world? Prayers to the gods be heard! The ghost of Kaori might snatch away your newborn child!" Her mother, the Queen shouted. It appeared to the girl that all of her mother's grace was lost. "I do not care about what you think! I am the King, and it is my wish that Kaori stays here and no where else!" Her father, with his dark eyes glaring at his Queen, spat out each word hastily. "If I were you, Karura, I would stop before the next foolish word came out of my lips and cost me my head." Then he turned his back towards his Queen. The Queen, mouth opened, placed her hand onto her round abdomen. "This is unacceptable, my husband!" Then she bowed at him. "Excuse me, Your Majesty." Then she turned and walked away from the King. The little girl immediately hid herself behind a statue.

The Queen stumbled away, back towards her chamber. The little girl turned to crept away back into her room. At the moment she crawled back into her bed, the door opened, and she overheard the maid speaking to her Governess. "Lady, the Queen is now in labour. It is earlier then the physicians have thought. They say it will be dangerous, we might lose the Queen." The little girl gulped, and kept listening. "It is best that the Royal children should not hear about this before everything is settled." The Governess answered in a hushed voice, however loud enough for the little girl to hear. "It is said that the Queen's infant is cursed with Shukaku, that is why the King lost his favour in her, and why that the infant must be born today. It is the day of the birth of Shukaku." The woman took a breath. "Lives shall be claimed as sacrifice where Shukaku's new incarnation would be born." The little girl remained still and closed her eyes tightly. Her governess had told her that most of the times, when you close your eyes and sleep, bad things would be over when you woke up the next morning. She hoped that this time, it was one of those times where things would be fine eventually.

The little girl woke up suddenly. She was not woken by a bad dream, but a loud scream that echoed through the palace. Immediately she hopped off the bed in her white night gown, ran pass her shocked governess and towards her mother's chamber. The door was opened and then she saw her younger brother, the brown-haired little boy also stood outside the chamber. The little girl saw her brother in tears of shock and fear. She offered him her hand; he took it with slight hesitation. Then she led her inside, and there it was, a scene that she would never forget.

Her mother lied on the bed, pale as a sheet of paper. She was gasping for her breath. The linings on the bed were covered with blood. Drops of sweat rolled down the Queen's face. The two young children were ignored, as the physician handed the newborn child to the Queen. "Another Prince, Your Majesty." The Queen looked at the fragile newborn and smiled. "My baby," she kissed him on his cheek, and took a look on the infant. There were a few red hairs on top of his head and there was a birthmark, of the character 'love' on his forehead. His eyes were darkened as if dark circles had been drawn around his eyes "My Queen, you must know, the birthmark of a character, the isnomia before birth, and the day of the prince's arrival... the odds are against us," the soothsayer, an old woman hovered next to Queen Karura, and said. The Queen dismissed her with a weak wave of her hand. She cradled the tiny infant with her hands. "No matter what happens in the future," she panted as she said. "I will always be there for you, to protect you." She smiled at the infant, and slowly closed her eyes, her arms relaxed and laid on the pillow powerlessly.

At that moment, the King stormed into the chamber, and bent down next to his Queen. The little girl looked at her father's face again. His expression was different than that the little girl saw in Lady Kaori's chamber. Rather than the heartbroken expression of losing his love, he appeared to be rather lost, as if he had lost his friend, something dear to him. At that point, the three year old girl, despite of her young age, realised that despite the love her father had for Lady Kaori, her mother had an irreplaceable position in his heart, in his life. He appeared rather calm, his hand stroking the pale face and the light brown hair of his wife. A drop of tear rolled down his face, as he leaned forward and kissed his wife one last time on her forehead. Then he dismissed the servants and his two children. The wetnurse picked up the young baby from the hands of his mother, and took him to the royal nursery. Again, the little girl took another glimpse at her father, he was holding the hand of the Queen, and appeared to be talking to her.

Since that day, the little girl's life had changed. She was given lessons to master combat skills with the giant fan given to her from her father during the day, rather than doing her needlework, which she did with her mother. Her father was still stern, however she believed that he was no longer the wise and determined King he once was. Rather, he became suspicious and to a certain extent, influenced by insanity. He was talked into believing that his younger son was the incarnation of the evil monster Shukaku, and had isolated the young boy since the death of her mother. The little girl only saw him a few times every year. She had a feeling that the country and her family were falling apart.

"Princess, princess!" The shouting of the servants had waken the princess from her deep thoughts. "The Konoha army is breaching the city gates, you must flee for your life, princess." She stood up and reached for her fan. "No," said her governess, now wobbling with age. "It is too obvious, my lady. You must flee in disguise," she said, and dragged out rags from a box. "My lady, you must put on the disguise of a refugee and flee. Your brothers had already fled from the palace." She put on the rags quickly, while her governess applied mud on her hair and face. She touched her giant fan for one last time, then took a small leather pouch with her. "Will you all be safe?" She asked her servants. "Don't mind us, my lady," the old governess said. "Go now," the old lady said as she knelt onto the ground. "As your humble servant through your life, I beg you to flee and be safe, Princess Temari."

Temari stared at her governess, and ran out of her chambers. She ran past the chambers of her mother, empty since her death 16 years ago; past the chamber of Kaori, where she still lied on her bed, as a pile of bones draped in fine silk covered in holes that was nibbled by bugs. She kept running, past halls and arches, past every bit of her childhood and out of her home, the palace.

The Princess of Suna ran for her life through the dark alleys of the city and left through a hole in the city walls. This time, she did not turn back and look. She ran into the desert as the Konoha army entered the city and burned the palace down into ruins. She did not hear the cries of her loyal servants, as they were interrogated by the Konoha soldiers about the Royal family's whereabouts and being slashed by swords. All she saw was bodies of Suna soldiers, littering the ground, and the smell of blood, mixed with sand.

This was the Konoha-Suna War, and Suna had lost. Temari thought to herself, as she walked into the desert, her eyes teary and trying to free herself from the chains of her memories , her home, her everything.

To be continued.

Author's note:

This is the first chapter of the new story, hope that you have enjoyed the first chapter! The next will be out soon!:)

V.S.V

xxx


	2. Chapter 2

She wandered aimlessly in the desert, and slowly a forest appeared on the horizon. She took a gulp down her dry throat. She kept on going forward aimlessly, as she walked a small cottage came into her sight. She dragged her worn out self towards the cottage, and collapsed onto the doorstep. She saw an old woman coming towards her, before everything gone dark.

"Oh dear, you are finally awake." She woke up and saw the wrinkled face of the woman, she was smiling at her. "You must be hungry." Then she wobbled towards the narrow entrance of the kitchen. Temari sat up and looked around the old cottage. She sensed a sort of warmth that she never felt before in the Palace. She smiled to herself. The old woman walked out of the kitchen, in her hands was a bowl of rather dilute rice soup. "Times are hard dear, each time I cook I would have to count the number of rice grains I put into the pot." She said. Temari stood up, though she wobbled a little. "Don't force yourself dear," the old woman laughed a little. Temari managed to steady her step. "Here, have some rice soup." The old woman handed the clay bowl to her. She greedily swallowed the steaming soup, her tongue was scorching. The old woman giggled as she handed Temari a cup of water. Temari gulped down the water into her buring throat. Then suddenly she heard the sound of galloping horses. "Duck!" She pulled the old woman's rough hand as the glass crack. An arrow came slashing through the air and stuck itself in the old woman's body. "Granny!" She pressed on the wound. "Go...go now." The old woman coughed, blood trickled out of her wimpering lips. "Go Princess." Then she swallowed her last breath. Her hand relaxed in Temari's. Temari quickly grabbed her pouch and fled the cottage through the kitchen window. She ran to the trees, as the intruders entered the house.

"Anything?" The tall young man said to his fellow soldiers. "Nothing except the old woman, and some scraps of food." The man ruffled his brown hair. "Tch, the old hag won't do us much good. Get whatever is valuable, then we burn the house down." The young man kept on complaining. "This war had cost us too much, boys, we got to earn some scraps for our families through this kind of dirty work." Then he searched through the bed, waved its crumpled sheets. Then he noticed a shining thread. He took a closer look. It was a piece of blonde hair. "Akamaru," he said. A large dog came beside him and sniffed the hair. It barked and raced towards the kitchen. "Follow it, boys," the young man said. "I smell bounty."

Temari gasped in relief, it seemed to her that the soldiers had lost her trace. She soothed her sore feet, hurting from running barefoot. Then, she heard some noise behind her, it sounded unreal, but then she regained her focus. Someone is running after her, she started to run. "Don't stop," she heard a voice inside her head. "Stop and you die." She ran and ran, finally reaching the shelter of the forest. She kept running, and hidden herself in a burrow under a majestic tree. Her heart raced like a hopping rabbit, she kept silent. "Kiba-kun," she heard a man's voice. "Are you sure there is someone here?" Then she heard the sound of a young man, sounding rather arrongant. "I trust Akamaru," he said. Then she heard a bark. She grasped a piece of her broken rags in her hands to stop their trembling. "Oh Akamaru, you are picking up something?" The young man spoke again, then she hear the sounds of leaves cracking under the feet of the aproaching party. She heard closely for the sound of footsteps. The dog barked again, and was charging towards the burrow. She heard the sound of the dog digging. Endless things ran through her mind, from what she had heard, there are at least five men plus a dog, she was hopelessly outnumbered.

Temari took a gulp, and decided that if she was going to die, she would not give up without a fight. She drawn the dagger hidden in her pouch and began to stab. The dog whined, as the tip slashed its paw. "Akamaru!" She heard the man shout. "Blow it up!" Then she saw shadows moving near the entrance. Then suddenly, there was an explosion, mud hurled towards her like a ferocious monster. Then everything turned dark and quiet.

"Wake up," she heard that voice of the young man. Then she found herself on the back of a horse, tied like a piece of cargo. Then she saw him, he had dark brown hair and a rather irritatingly cheeky grin hanging across his tanned face. Both of his cheeks were covered by an inverted red triangle. "You look pretty," he said to her. "But you smell and look muddy now, and you are as mean as a desert rattlesnake. You hurt my pal, right there." He pointed at the large limping dog, which barked. Then he laughed "But I am sure you'll be alright, won't you Akamaru?" The young man looked ar her again. "The name's Kiba, what's yours pretty?" Temari spat on the ground and glared at him with her emerald eyes. "You don't need to know you bastard." Kiba laughed again. "I bet you would impress many men in Konoha, not many women are that fiesty and foul-mouthed." Temari turned her head away from the laughing man. She thought of what would become of her. She could end up as a servant, a prostitue, a concubine or a slave, scrubbing pots in some rich man's kitchen. 'Anything would be fine,' she thought to herself. The most important thing is to stay alive, for the sake of the people of Suna, for her brothers, for her country. She prayed silently in her heart. 'Don't die Gaara, don't die Kankuro. Stay alive.'

"We rest here, then it is full speed ahead to Konoha tomorrow, we will be home soon boys." Kiba said. They tied the horses to the tree trunks. "Here girl," then he heaved Temari off the horse back, over his shoulder, and laid her off the ground gently. Temari did not utter a sound. Then he sat down, a few feet away from her. "You know, I once had a girl, also a blonde hair, bright-eyed girl like you are," he said smiling. Temari looked at him silently. "Then there was the stupid war, we were separated by this god forsaken war," he looked away at the moon, round and bright. "She died," he said quietly. "Killed when she got robbed and raped on the streets, when every able-bodied man was out fighting. Killed by a filthy old man." Temari stared at the man, her captor. He seemed rather fragile at that moment. Then he turned around, ruffled his hair. "Bullshit, why am I telling you this?" She could see a single tear trickling down his cheeck. "How old are you?" She suddenly asked. "Now you are talking eh?" He laughed. "Eighteen, I am eighteen." She nodded. 'He is just a kid, as old as Gaara,' she thought to herself. "Are you hungry?" He asked. "Best not to keep our guest hungry, you might not fetch a good price if you starve." Then he asked another man to pass a clay bowl to him. "Here, have some rice soup." He held the bowl in front of her face. Then she caught a faint scent, a faint scent of blood in his hands. She backed down. "I am not hungry." She said. The rice must be plundered from the old woman's cottage. She could not think of consuming the food she had in front of her. The scene of the old woman bathing in her own blood flashed in her mind. Kiba drank the bowl with one single gulp. She watched silently. Then he fetched a rope and tied Temari into a bundle. "So you can't escape eh?" He smirked. "What happened to that old man, who killed your girl?" She popped the question out of the blue. Kiba looked shocked for a second. "That man," Kiba's eyes flickered. "would be a dead man soon." He tied a knot with the rope. "And you better not escape," he said, staring at Temari with eyes like a wolf. "Or I will kill you." Temari stared at the boy who became a wolf. "But for the time being, I will have some sleep. " Then he turned around. Temari shook herself, a man sat next to her, keeping watch. She looked at the man then decided to sleep.

"You haven't slept for a while huh?" Kiba smiled at Temari at the back of his horse, barely awake. "We will soon be there, we already passed the borders some hours ago." Temari looked around. The continuos forest was coming to an end. Tiled road appeared underneath the hooves of the horses. 'Konoha City – Welcome' She saw the sign, nailed to an enormous pillar next to the road. "Here we are, Konoha." Kiba smiled as they entered the gates of the City. "Now, where should I put you?" He smirked at Temari. "How about the slaves' market?" Temari looked at him, her face emotionless.

Then suddenly a hand landed on the Kiba's shoulder. The mysterious person was wearing a straw hat, with many strips of white cloth dangling down around the rim. She appeared to be a woman, as she wrapped herself in a dark jacket, a red sash tied around her waist. Around her neck there was a necklace. It was a silver chain with a peadant in the shape of a cloud, decorated by rubies. Kiba turned towards the woman. "What can I do for you, 'mam?" The woman nodded. "Lets have a word," she said. She talked very quietly with Kiba. It was impossible to eavesdrop. She then said to Kiba, in a louder voice. "I want to purchase that girl from you." She pointed at Temari, who was tied onto the horse. "Well, it depends on how much you are offering to the army." Kiba said. The woman approached, and took a look at Temari. Temari stared at the woman's eyes, which were of illuminating amber colour. "I would give you three thousand gold for her," she said plainly. Kiba seemed rather stunned by the high price offered. "S-Sure... you can have her." He gently placed Temari on her feet, while recieving the heavy pouch of gold from the woman. He gave the woman the chains that held Temari's hands together. "Good luck, pretty." He smiled then left. The woman led Temari on. "What is your name?" She asked Temari. "Temari. I am Temari." The woman nodded in reply. "I am Madam Konan." She said, in a soft yet stern voice. "Stay close." Temari followed, they walked through the hustling and bustling streets of Konoha city, into an area, tall buildings stood there with red lanterns hanging on the edges of the roof. Temari noticed a small akward little house near every tall building. Konan led her through the forest of tall buildings. Then she saw the tallest among them all emerged, red lanterns wrapped around the building like a coiling red serprent, even the small house next to it look like a dainty piece of china art. The building was encircled by tall walls. The door was guarded by two muscular men, who appeared to be guards. Konan tugged the chains, "Come in," she said. The two men pushed open the heavy mahagony walls of the building. "M'am," they greeted her. Temari found herself inside an extravagant place, she was on a marble bridge, beneath was a manmade river, with schools of koi and goldfish swimming happily inside, their golden scales shimmering under the sun. Water lilies rested upon the water like lovely maidens draped in white and pink silk. The garden was elegantly decorated with rocks and bonsais. Konan led her into the building. As the doors threw open in front of them, a gush of the mixture of perfume, wine and herbs swept over Temari. She saw a few women, drapped in kimonos. They bow as they saw Konan. The blue-haired lady ignored them and led Temari up the staircase. They walked up the stair for a while, until they reached a floor near the top. They entered and walked along the corridor, until they reached a room with elegantly decorated doors. A jade peadant hanged at the handle. "Mina," she said. From inside the room, Temari heard light footsteps coming towards the door. A little girl opened the door. They entered the room. "Madam Konan," she heard an icy voice. There she saw a tall lady, with long blue-black hair, bowing to Konan. "Look at my latest addition," Konan smiled. The girl called Mina walked towards Temari, whose head was lowered, staring at the dazzling patterns of the carpet beneath her feet. Mina lifted her chin, and looked at her face. "Looks like she still had some fight in her," she said, staring at Temari with her dark eyes. "Nice to meet you, I am Mina." She lowered her head. "Temari," she replied. "Take a seat, both of you." Konan said. The little girl rushed to fetch tea cups and the tea pot. "The contract, Mina." Konan raised a perfecly plucked eyebrow. Her amber eyes staring at Temari. Mina produced a contract from the sleeve of her purple kimono. "Mai, fetch the ink." She said. The little girl rushed to the hardwood drawer and took out caligraphy brushes. She then fetched the ink stone and started to grind ink. "I assume you are literate?" Konan asked Temari, with a tiny nodded. "Now, sign this contract, and you will be under my possesion, until death or until you are claimed by another." Temari looked through the contract. She grasped the brush in her hand, and gently wrote down her name on the blank. "Aha! Very well." Konan concelaed the contract into the sleeve of her coat. "Welcome to The Drunken Moon Manor, Temari." She smiled mischeviously, amber eyes flashing. Temari smiled faintly, as the chains wrapped around her, slowly suffocating the last breath of her freedom.

She is now officially chained, within this luxurious manor. A bird caged in a golden cage.

Author's Note:

Sorry for the late update…School is killing me. Anyways, hope you all enjoy the new chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

"Now run along and wash up." Konan ordered. "Change into some clean clothes. Mai will then lead you to me." Temari stood up, and turned towards the door. "Your manners." Konan added coldly. "Never turn your back on anyone, you will never know when will someone stab you from the back." Temari turned around and backed towards the door, her head lowered, not looking into the amber eyes of Konan.

The little girl walked in front of Temari. "Please follow me, Miss." She said everything in a little squeak, like a frightened little mouse. The little girl was holding a rose-scent candle in her hand. She pauses at each lantern along the corridor, lighting them. "The sun is going down," she murmured. Temari looked outside the window, covered in a thin silk curtain, the sun was descending, it seemed to her that the fiery orb looked particularly red today.

At the other side of the town, a young man was looking at the descending sun, upon the tile roof. "Shikamaru Nara!" A middle-aged woman screamed, the young man hopped down the roof agily and landed with ease. "What a drag," he said, as he walked towards the woman.  
"What did i tell you?" The woman, shouted at him with an agitated voice. "It is your betrothal, the first time you meet your bride! And what did you do? You were late, you fell asleep when her father is speaking, and all you could say is 'what a drag,'" Her eyes were popping out. "You are unreasonable, Shikamaru," she continued. "It is time to grow up."  
The young man shook his head. "Yeah sure," he answered in a lax tone. "Whatever you say mum." Then he patted his clothes. "By the way, did I tell you that I am going out tonight? I am not having dinner with you and old man." He said.  
His mother glared at him. "Where are you going?" She asked, hands crossed in front of her chest. "I don't know, the Prince invited me." He said, "its not like I can say no." His mother seemed to relax a little. "Sure go ahead, have fun," she said. "Hey you! You are not supposed to..." Then she went on discipling the servants. Shikamaru scratched his head, then got on his horse.

Temari, now clean and dressed in a black kimono, was led to wait at a room. On the long table, there were numerous things: music instruments, chess, brushes and paper and so on. She now had a slight idea of what was coming: a test. "Nervous?" She looked up. It was Mina, the seemingly high-ranking person here, trusted by Konan. "Not really," she said.  
"Good luck," she said. Then Konan entered the room.  
"Now tell me something about yourself." Konan smiled at Temari. "Where are you from? What is your story?"  
Temari gulped at the question. She must not reveal anything about her true self, anything will lead to certain death. She looked at her feet, now enclosed in a pair of embroided shoes. "I was a servant girl in a rich Suna family. Then the war broke out, every woman in the house was caught and sold, I tried to run, but the soldiers caught me." She said, avoiding to look at Konan's eyes.  
"So you are a fighter?" Konan laughed a little. "Then why would you know how to speak Konohanian?" She raised a perfectly plucked brow.  
"One of the mistresses, my master's...concubine, came from Konoha, she made us speak Konohanian." Temari bit her lip.  
"I see," the blue-haired lady smiled. She took a long look at Temari, from head to toe.

"Well now you sure do look like you worth more than three thousand pieces of gold, even more." Konan smiled, her face spelt that she was happy to have made a good bargain. Mina exit the room without a noise. "Well, show me," she said, now sipping a cup of tea. "What are your talents? Since you are a servant girl... I do not expect much from you, but do reveal your talents to me." The amber eyes flashed. "It will do you good."

Temari took a gulp, being a princess, she recieved all trainings in the arts, but she was not really good in arts. Her passion lies with sports, hunting, even combat trainings. More importantly, she could not show that she had any trace of royalty, she might put herself in great danger. Then she glanced through the long table, and saw two small folding fans. She grasped the fan, and opened the fans. 'This would do,' she thought to herself. 'I could do the fan martial art, and blend it with some of the dance moves.' Then she began, turning and twisting with grace, covering and revealing her face with the fans, then in a sudden she began to perform a few marital arts skill in a softer way while hanging a seductive smile on her face, making it similar to dance moves.

When Temari eventually stopped, Konan clapped. "And how did you learn to dance that way?" Temari was about to answer the question, with another made-up excuse. Konan then added, "Quite exotic, but attractive, well done, Temari, well done." She said. "Have you any idea what is this test for?"  
Temari shook her head. "It is to categorize you, with talents you can achieve a higher level. Literally. You get to live in the higher levels of the building." Konan then laughed. "Listen now, you Temari, have been officially categorize as a high-class courtesan of Drunken Moon Manor." She handed a dainty jade peadant to Temari. "Keep this close, it is your identity." She waved, the little girl Mai ran and called in Mina. "Mina will show you around," Konan said. "but there are still work to be done. We will see."

" Can't you men relax a bit?" The Prince said to his entourage. "Well, we are not safe, Your Majesty, there could be assassins crawling about this place. Especially we are not in the safe area of the city-" The man with thick eyebrows, who was leading the Prince's horse said, while eyeing the pedestrians. "You are too nervous, Lee." The Prince laughed heartily. "Shikamaru, how's your bride-to-be?"  
The ebony-haired young man was almost asleep upon his horse when the Prince asked him. "We-well," he said. "She was not ugly, not pretty and she was quiet." The blonde-haired prince grinned. "Well well, wasn't that what you are looking for?" Shikamaru smiled. "Yeah, something like that." The Prince slapped the rear of his horse, it jumped. The thick-browed man pulled the horse. "Your Majesty! Are you okay?" The Prince nodded.  
"Even Fa-,no, Chouji tagged along today! Amazing right Sai?" He turned to the pale face man next to me. "As a matter of fact not really, the fact that you suggested that you were paying for the expenses gave him an opputurnity to feast..." The Prince waved at him. "Blah, enough, you are even more annoying than the advisors in court." The man shut his lips. "Ah we are here!" The prince hopped off the horse, while the thick-browed man pulled the horses away to the guest stables. "Prince Naruto," greeted the blue-haired lady at the door. The Prince glanced at the woman's revealing kimono. "Come on in." The guards opened the door, and the group walked into the Manor.

Temari walked by Mina's side silently. "It is pretty simple in here," Mina began. "If Konan likes you, and you are making money for the manor, you get to stay at the top levels." Her dark eyes glanced the front, her face emotionless. "You need not be a slut to survive here, but you need to smart." She took a glance at the blonde behind her. "I assume you are not stupid," she said. Then they walked around the Manor. "Konan had high hopes in you. It is uncommon for her to assign a new girl as courtesan on their first day."  
"Mina-san," Temari suddenly said, her face with a curious look.  
"Mina will do," the dark-haired girl smiled at her, a surge of warmth gushing down Temari's spine, just like when the old woman offered her the bowl of rice soup. "You have a question?"  
"The little house, next to the Manor," she asked. "What is it?"  
Mina sighed. "I was just about to show you." She walked towards the a side door of the manor, a few guards gathered there. Mina showed her peadant. "We would like to go to the 'shack'." She requested. "Can you accompany us?" The guards looked at them.  
"Sure thing, 'mam." Then the two of them followed the ladies. They opened the door and entered a narrow corridor. The guards at the other end opened the iron door.

Temari found herself in a filthy situation. The scent of smoke filled the air, mixed with the stench of sweat. Loud moans of women and the grunting sound of men met her ears. She could hear from the narrow rooms were squeaking sounds of the floor and the bed. Some of them did not even bother to close the door. She took a glance, a man was throbbing his member down a woman's throat, whose face looked haggard and thin. The interior of the room was anything but comfortable. It looked a slaves' camp. She looked away.  
"This is where the undesirables go." Mina added coldly. "If you upset Konan," she said. "This is where you will end up at, fucked all day long by dirty man, poor man who would do unimaginable things to you." Temari looked away. "You have to know that not only courtesans bring in money for the manor, these whores also do. It is just the easy way or the hard way." Mina then led Temari towards another room. She pushed the door opened.  
Inside was a woman, she looked quite hollow in her eyes. Her face emotionless. An old torn kimono covered half of her body, revealing the other half, her breasts naked. "I would like you to meet the newest addition to the shack." Mina said coldly. "You do not need to know her name. You only need to know what she did." She made one of the guards fetch two chairs for them to sit on. "This woman broke the rules," she said. "She refused to take orders from Madam Konan, and this, will not go unpunished." She asked the soldier to open the door for a new customer.  
It was an short middle-aged man with a round belly, smelling of cheap sake. "How are you feeling today, sir?" She asked him. "It is all fucked up, I barely got enough money to fuck, lost my wages in the gambling stall outside." He said angrily, waving the sake bottle around. "You are lucky then," she said. "We have a new addition, and you can have it on the house." Then she pointed at the emotionless woman that sat there. "Take your time sir."  
The man looked at the woman greedily, like a hungry beast. He walked slowly into the room. The woman's lips quivered. "D-don't come any closer," she said as she cornered herself against the wall. The man laughed and put down his sake bottle. Then he grabbed the woman. She began kicking and screaming. The man pinned her down onto the old bed. She kept on struggling. The man slapped her on the face loudly, leaving her stunned. He tore away what was left of her kimono, revealing other side of her breasts. "Let me go!" She shouted.  
Temari looked away but Mina siezed both side of her cheeks and forced her to look at the scene. "Take a good long look," she said. "Everyone here had seen this, you will not make an exception."  
The woman kept on shouting and crying as the man grappled one of her breast and sucked her nipple. The other hand tore away the lower part of her kimono, and he removed his shorts. Then a long scream ripped through her throat.  
Temari's eyes watered as she was forced to look at the helpless woman. "Make sure you make no mistakes, or you will end up like that." She heard a whisper in her ear. She wanted to cry as she looked at the woman's painful expression, and her lip whispering soundlessly. "Kill me." She said. Temari bit back her tears and watche wide-eyed.

"I know it was a bit graphic, but it is a ritual, every courtesan had to watch it." Mina said plainly. The scene haunted Temari's mind, like a chilling reminder. They were back in the glamourous manor. Temari followed Mina aimlessly. Looking at her feet, she carelessly bumped into someone. She bounced onto the ground but agily hopped back onto her feet. She looked at the person angrily. "It would be nice if you can watch the road with your tiny eyes." The ebony-haired man frowned. "Women, what a drag," he said. Temari was fuming, what was fear turned into anger. She was about to talk back when Mina pulled her sleeve. "That is quite enough," she added. "I apologize for her abrupt behaviour, she is new here."  
Shikamaru nodded, while the blonde-haired Prince looked at the pair with interest.  
"Well I reckon things cannot be settled that way," he said. "You are going to make it up to my friend here. Shikamaru, you are lucky tonight. I will pay, you just enjoy yourself. " He pointed at Temari. Mina nodded at the Prince then turned to two little girls. "Escort them to her room."

Shikamaru rubbed his forehead. "What a drag, Naruto." He murmured to himself. The blonde-haired woman looked at him crossly, but said nothing. The little girls shut them into her room. The girl sat next to the table, still looking at him crossly. Shikamaru sat opposite to her. She did not utter a sound. The silence remained for a while.  
"Aren't you going to give me a cup of tea, as an apology?" He asked. The girl could not hold it anymore. "Not in a million years!" She grabbed a cushion and threw it at him. He avoided the attack. "How troublesome you women are." He sighed. The woman sat down again. He took a good long look at her. She was beautiful, with handsome features, blonde hair and shinning emerald eyes. Anger made her cheeks red, which made him feel that she was even more beautiful. Such woman, as from what his tutor Asuma had told him, when they were studying ancient scrolls, should be worshipped but not act as servants.  
But then, he was not the type that bothered himself with women, he turned and looked at the bed. It seemed comfortable to him. What he did not expect was that the girl moved faster than he did. She laid onto the bed and looked at him. "Don't come any closer." She ordered him.  
He had that sudden urge to obey her, that she had such authority that he had never experienced. Then he reminded himself, he need not be afraid of her, after all, he had the upper hand.  
"What a drag, well I guess I will just go and tell who ever's in charge that..." He looked at the girl for a second. She frowned, and sat up on bed. He remained standing, a victorious smile crept up his face. 'It is usually troublesome dealing with women,' he thought to himself. 'But this one... I am feeling a bit fun.' He stretched his back. "I am feeling a little sleepy," he said with a tiny smile on his face. The girl stood up, her face was covered with disdain. He found it unusually attarctive. "Sure, have it all to yourself." She said, her lips pursed. He walked next to her. "You can have half, you know." He looked into her pretty eyes, that glared at him, wishing she could tear him apart. Then he lied down, turning his back at her.

Temari looked at the man, no the boy who lied on the bed. He was about the same age of Gaara, though taller than her, she knew deep down that he was just a boy. 'No point being angry with a boy,' she thought to herself. She kept on thinking that way, and she even began laughing to herself. It had been a long time since she had laughed, she laughed and laughed, then suddenly tears began rolling down her face, the black paint they used to outline her eyes began to smudge, black droplets dripped onto her black kimono.  
She sobbed, the blood, the corpses, all appeared in front of her eyes. Where could her brothers be? How was her people? Her motherland? She could not help herself, but to think that she could be as helpless as the woman in the shack. What could she do? Her heart darkens as the thought of the death of Suna. What would she be in history? The name 'Last Princess of Suna' was not appealing. The shame suffocates her. She began choking with tears.

Suddenly a hand grasped her arm and pulled her close, she found herself leaning against the chest of the boy. He looked at her, with his ebony hair let loose. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "You women, what a drag," he said, his hand still firmly gripped her shoulder. "Let me go," she sobbed. He said nothing, but pressed her against his lean chest. "Just cry," he said. "How troublesome women are, having tons of emotions but refuse to let them out in front of a man." His arms wrapped around her.  
His nostrils was filled with her scent, a faint fragrance of jasmine, which was unusally fimiliar to him. The green-eyed beauty looked at him with teary eyes. He pressed her head gently against him. "Men are supposed to be there for women." He found himself acting strangely. He barely knew the woman. Must be the sake, must be. His brilliant mind could not find an explaination for the situation.

Temari's head was against his chest, she heard his heartbeat, a rhythmic, slow beat. She felt an unusual warmth. The boy now seemed fimiliar, it felt like she had knew him long ago. She tried to pull herself together. From her court life, she knew that the last thing that is favourable to do, was to break down in front of a man, not to mention a stranger. It was hard, her tears kept on rolling down her cheeks. She did not feel the necessity to hold back in front of him, this boy. He felt unusally...reliable to her. She inhaled deeply, and sighed. Her tears were held back. Then agily, she slid out of the embrace of the boy.

She wiped her tears with a silk hankerchief. "Apologies for my lack of manners." She said quietly.  
"Its alright," he tugged his tear-stained clothes.  
"Thank you," she said. "Sir." The strange word escaped her lips. It was the words of a slave, never been used by the royal tongue.  
"Don't call me that," he smiled. "It is way too troublesome. Just Shikamaru will do."  
"Sure, Shikamaru." She said in a hushed voice.  
"Just don't burst again in front of somebody else eh, it will be too troublesome." Shikamaru added laughing. "And you have got to be the most troublesome woman I have ever met."  
She frowned, turning red. "I have got a name, you know."  
He raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "And it is?"  
"Temari, my name is Temari." She said, with a tiny smile on her face.  
Temari, he said in his mind. Temari.  
"And don't get cheeky on the things happened today," she said. "You won't know when you will be crying in front of me." She said with a smug grin on her face.  
"What a drag," he smiled. Then he lied back down on the bed, shifting his body close to the wall. Temari lied down next to him, a few inches away.  
Under the basking moonlight, the two fell asleep.  
It was the day when the chains of the Manor dug deep into Temari's flesh.  
It was the day which the chains of two person was entwined.  
Yet one cannot say for sure, perhaps the moon knows best.

Author's note:

Yay had got my writing motivations back! Well there is some sexual scene but also some fluff for you guys! Enjoy and review!

V.S.V  
P.S. Hopefully this time the paragraphs are smaller and easier to read. (smiles) Thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

At the Drunken Moon Manor, a day's end is only the beginning. Red lanterns were lit along the street, rickshaws and horses began to flood the road. Many prostitutes that does not belong to any manors, 'harpies' they were called, wandered around the street, trying to trap men into their grasps.

Temari sat in front of a bronze mirror. Mai was combing her hair, arranging it into a bun with a golden pin. She painted her lip with a small brush, dipping it into a mixture of red. She stared at her perfectly painted face and faked a perfectly arched smile.

Draped in a purple kimono, she strolled into one of the dinning halls in the Manor. There were some men, wearing silk robes and feasting upon the dishes on the round table. One of the men noticed her, his jaw dropping at her presence. "Well, well, what a precious jewel!" He exclaimed. All of the men nodded in agreement. "What is your name, beautiful?"

She dipped her head, and answered with a smile. " Temari, sir." She sat down. Food began dropping out of the men's mouths in admiration of her beauty.

A thought of disgust passed through her mind. She wanted to leave the dining hall, but it is her job to entertain these men. A man wiped his oily hands on his silk robe and tried to grab Temari's hand. She playfully evaded his grasp.

"Sir," she smiled seductively at him. Her palm placed flat in front of his abrupt jaw. "That would be…?" She hesitated, while looking at the man's expression. He had an expression of a hungry dog, waiting to pounce.

The man mumbled, staring at Temari with his bloodshot eyes. He fished out a sac of gold from his robes and thrust the sac into her hand. She smiled, while the man snatched her hand and clasped it into his. His rough fingers soothed the tips of her fingers.

Temari hid her discomfort, sipping wine and eating morsels of the cuisine on top of the massive dinning table. The man kissed the back of her hand with his greasy lips, and placed her hand on his thigh. Temari wanted to withdrew her hand, but she remained still. She knew that to survive in here she had to be productive; she had to 'hoard' her own army of benefactors. She had to generate money for the Manor to survive here. She smiled, tapping her sleek fingers on the man's thigh.

With the downfall of the Suna capital, the Konoha army pillaged the city, stripping the city's wealth. Women were raped everywhere, numerous were snatched and transported back to the City of Konoha. What used to be called the 'Desert Jewel' was no more than ruins in the sand. The city was silent except for screams and the howling of desert winds.

A young officer stood next to carts of goods, waiting for orders to leave Suna and return to Konoha. The young man had long dark hair, tied up neatly into a ponytail. His uniform was straight, though covered in thin layer of sand, his medals shone under the desert sun. A headscarf wrapped around his hand, underneath his officer hat. Beneath a pair of goggles, his eyes were pale, cold with oblivion. "Sir, here are the orders from the Commanding office," a soldier handed a note to him. He took the note and took a quick glance. "Let's go." Then he hopped onto the horse. Slowly, the small army slowly inched their way back to Konoha.

After three days of travel, they arrived at the rim of the city. The officer was walking in front of the army and carts. "Sir," one of the soldiers ran next to him. "The men are all exhausted," he said.

Then not far away a small teahouse entered their sight. The aroma of steaming buns crept into their nostrils. The soldiers all soothed their abdomen, ruffling their uniforms, their eyes looked at their leader then at the teahouse. The officer shook his head. "Very well, we rest at the teahouse, then proceed back to the city." A sigh of relief escaped the soldiers' lips. They hurried and stopped in front of the teahouse. The officer walked into the teahouse. An old man sat at the counter, fanning himself with a bamboo fan. His eyes opened and peeked at the visitor. "Can I help you, young man?" He asked. The officer nodded at the old man. "Our men would like to have some tea and buns," he said. Then he took a seat inside the teahouse. The old man pulled a string beside him and rang a bell.

"Coming!" A woman's voice echoed from the kitchen. Then she walked out of the kitchen, holding baskets of buns. She went outside to distribute the buns to the soldiers.

"Thank you 'mam," said the soldiers, before they hungrily wolfed down the buns. She poured each soldier a cup of tea and went back into the teahouse. The old man went inside the kitchen, she took a seat on the stool of the counter.

The officer ate his buns quietly. She stood up and refilled his teacup. He nodded and thanked her. "You don't seem much older than me," she smiled and said. "Yet already an officer," she stared at the medals dangling in front of his chest pocket.

He nodded again, sipping his tea. "Thank you," he said quietly. "I am nineteen years old." She gasped, looking at him with amazement. "I am also nineteen!" She grinned and refilled his tea again. Then she sat down across the table and stared into his pale eyes. "You have very pretty eyes, you know?" She stared dreamily, as if she was looking at a piece of jewelry. "Oh silly me, that is no way to compliment a man!" She laughed. The officer took another sip of his tea, but he could not control himself from secretly smiling. This village girl had a certain charm that he found intriguing.

He regained his posture and poured a pouch of gold onto the table. "That is too much," she said, pushing away a part of the gold in refusal. He did not take back the gold. "It is for good service, madam." The girl sighed. "Don't madam me this and that now, sir," she said. "I am no madam."

He stared at her. Definitely she is not like the noble women he saw often in the city. Her brunette hair was tied into two buns, her face ruddy without any trace of makeup. Her brown eyes seemed lively and joyful. "Now quit staring at me!" She replied with a grin, her face blushing. "Call me Tenten, officer." He smiled secretly. "In return, Neji is my name." He replied. "Goodbye…Tenten." Then he left the teahouse and soon the army was on their way back to Konoha city, leaving the gold, the empty teacup, and the brunette, who walked outside the teahouse and escorted the army away with her gaze.

Temari was sitting in her room, doing nothing. None of her benefactors had showed up yet, nor had they called on her. She sat, sipping wine and pacing back and forth. A chill went down her spine, could they already lose interest in her? Would she end up in the shack, and be devoured by filthy men there? She drank another cup of wine, shaking her head.

Then suddenly the room of her door opened, she stood up with a smile, and turned around. Her smile faded, and broke into a wide grin. "So you're here?" She walked towards the person at the door, and slammed her fist on his chest. "What took you so long to come again?" The man shrugged. "You know, my mom's a drag," he said, sitting down on a long bench in the room. She sat next to him. "Still's mommy's boy?" She teased him. Shikamaru frowned but could not help smiling. The way she teases him was very remarkable, on the grounds that he found it rather…seductive. "She would not let me leave the house until I have done all the troublesome paperwork. And there are loads of them." Temari smiled. "So why did you come here?" She leaned forward, close to his face.

The boy blushed and looked away, Temari burst into laughter. "You look like a bride on her nuptial night!" She exclaimed. He scratched his head and pulled her up. She stopped laughing, and looked at him.

"Do you know how to play chess?" She gave him a rather puzzled look. "No, I don't," she said. "It is fun," he said with a rather suggestive smile. "I reckon a smart woman like you can learn it in no time, or are you…?" Realizing that she was being teased, her face puffed and blushed. "Sure, let's play now and I will show you how good I can be!" Then she ordered the servant girls to bring in a chess table.

They sat opposite each other. Temari looked at the chess table, as Shikamaru briefly explained the rules once. Then they began.

The room itself turned into a battlefield. The two tried to outsmart one another on the chess table. Each and every time, Temari thought that she could beat him, then he put his next move and blocked her attack.

"Checkmate."

"Checkmate."

"Checkmate."

Temari was pretty fed up, and she leaned forward, supporting her head with her arm. Shikamaru smirked. "Already fed up?" She hissed, and stood up. "Yes I am! I had enough of this stupid game and enough of you!" Then she walked towards her bed and lied down. He sat on the edge of the bed, staring at her angry face. The attraction of her anger was irresistible. "Ah troublesome, what would you have me do then, your troublesome highness?" She looked up at him, still crossed. "Do what?" She said angrily. "To make you happy," he replied. "An angry woman is even more troublesome."

She smiled, and tried to think of something that he would not dare to do. 'What would make the boy fret?' she thought to herself. Then she got an idea. She began removing her robes, untying her sash and taking off the outer robe. "What are you doing?" Shikamaru asked, beginning to blush. He had never seen a woman naked, not in flesh and bone at least.

Her upper body was exposed, stung by cold air. She lied face down, and turned her head to the side. "Massage me," she said. Shikamaru stunned, a vein beside his head popped up. "What?" He almost bit his tongue.

"Very well then, if you don't want to, I will just call it a night then. I will ask Mai to escort you out." She said in a tone with a slight drop of disappointment. "Many men are dying to do this…"

"Fine! I will do it!" Shikamaru said. Temari was stunned as well. She did not expect him to do it in one way, but on the other hand she secretly wanted him to do it. He rolled up his sleeves, and poured massaging oil onto her back. He slowly reached out his hand and placed it onto her back. Temari shivered, then relaxed. As he rubbed her back repeatedly, she even moaned a little out of comfort. Shikamaru blushed as his fingers glided on her back. The fingertips touched upon her skin, moving in circles.

"You're pretty good," she smiled and turned around. Shikamaru almost saw her breasts. She pulled her robe and wrapped herself. "Thank you for your service," she smirked and stuff a piece of gold into his oily hand. Shikamaru shrugged and left it on her bedside table. Then they glanced at each other. For once, Temari started to think that this boy had a certain charm that captures her attention. This boy, this boy who did not lay a finger on her when he had the chance; this boy who showed her kindness, who made her felt that she meant something in this strange land, thousand of miles away from home. She bit her lip and stared at his dark eyes, though small but had a sharp look. She leaned forward.

Shikamaru saw her moving towards him, her face the colour of a ripe peach. Her untied robes began to slide down, revealing her collarbone and shoulders, somehow wide for a woman but still attractive. She was radiant. He reached out his hand and placed it on her shoulder. "I am not so sure," he murmured. "I have never done this before," his face was blushing. Temari licked her lip. "If it had to be it, I wouldn't mind if it was you." She said almost soundlessly, as she moved towards him and placed herself on top of him. Shyly she placed her petal-like lips onto his. He placed his hand onto her back. She lifted her head slowly. He shook his head, placing his palm onto her cheek. "Temari, I…cannot do this without telling you this," he smiled painfully, stroking her cheek. "I will soon be married," he said. "I don't want you to regret anything."

Temari straightened her back, placing her hand on his. "For someone that always complain about troublesomeness, you are pretty annoying," she grinned, looking down. "Temari," he called her name. Before he said anything else, Temari kissed him again, this time it was a much rougher kiss. Her tongue was like a sword, slicing through his lips and teeth and entering his mouth cavity. Her hands clawed upon his shoulder and clung onto them, like a tigress seizing her prey. It was not until they are both nearly breathless that she let go of him. She grinned smugly at him. "Is that all you got, little boy?" Shikamaru smiled and got hold of her. His hands ran free upon her delicious figure. "I thought, you said you never done this before," she gasped in surprise, feeling immense pressure as he pressed his lips upon her neck and collarbone. "My friends," he said taking a breath. "They enjoy passing around books that has pictures like this all over them." Temari grinned at him. "That means you are just a monkey wearing a man's hat?" She laughed while he frowned. "You will be sorry, lady." Then he got hold of her body and laid her onto the bed. He stripped off their robes, exposing her inner linens. "Red suits you pretty well," he grinned. A shade of pink emerged on her face. "St-stop saying things like that, you are making it weird!" She stammered, as he buried his face onto her chest. "Suits a girl that plays with fire," he murmured as he licked and kissed her breasts, she was moaning a little, slowly giving away. Then he peeled the red linen off with his teeth, cupping one of her breasts into his hand. She gasped at his action. Her arms encircled him, fingernails carving marks onto his back. He was undisturbed by the pain, instead he pressed kisses upon her abdomen, closing in on her intimate triangle. He moved his hand downwards and slowly pressed on her lady spot.

"Does that feel good?" He gave her a pretty sinister grin. She glared at him for a second. "You liar," she said. "You pretended to be innocent," she said gasping for breath. He slowly slid his finger in. She bit onto his shoulder. He could feel her pressing onto his fingers, becoming wetter and wetter between her legs.

She gritted her teeth. He felt a surge of warmth leaking out of her. He withdrew his finger from her lady spot. Then suddenly she wriggled up, her body straightened and stared at him. It was as if she was a proud cobra, with her blonde hair down like a cobra's flaps open glamorously. She pushed him onto the bed and moved her hand down onto his manhood. Her fingers fondled and soothed it gently, making he felt like exploding. "You will be sorry too," she grinned as she played with his manhood. He groaned, enjoying the treatment she was giving him. Then he suddenly counter-attacked by pinning her down again, slowly entering her. She gasped for breath but he blocked her with a rough kiss. His manhood slid into her like an eel exploring a new cave. Gently he entered, and started thrusting back and forth. They entwined together like two snakes, rolling over the bed. Moans of pleasures echoed in the room.

The two gasped for breath. He held her in his arms, kissing the back of her ear. "Damn," he said. "That was troublesome." She elbowed him gently. "You enjoyed that pretty well mister," she smiled. He raised her chin and pressed a kiss onto her lips. "You troublesome woman," he pressed his face into her blonde hair.

She snuggled and leaned on his chest. "Come to me often, Shikamaru," she said. "I don't give a damn if you are married or not. Just come to me." He kissed her forehead. "I promise." Temari girnned and kissed his chin. "Now, do you want a second run?" He pulled her closer; she could feel his manhood hardening. "I thought you said it was troublesome," she complained with a smile on her face. "I seem to begin to like certain troublesome things recently," he grinned. "Ah, troublesome," he said as he pressed his lips upon hers.

There were no boundaries, no obstacles between, just him and her and pure wildness. Their chains entwine together that faithful night, at the Drunken Moon Manor. It was a new beginning for the both of them, and for something greater as well.

Author's note:

Well I am not very good at lemons… sorry if it was not as excited as you have expected. Please read and review! xoxo

V.S.V


End file.
